Computer implemented planning systems are widely used for factory, enterprise and supply chain planning functions. In general, the systems model the manufacturing environment and provide plans for producing items to fulfill consumer demand within the constraints of the environment. In modeling, the term "downstream" can be used to refer to moving in the direction of consumers, and "upstream" can be used to refer to moving in the direction of producers. One problem that can occur in planning systems is that all consumer demand can not be fulfilled. In such a case, it is often necessary to make consumers late in terms of when demand is met. However, providing control to users of the planning system as to which consumers to make late downstream while planning producers upstream can be difficult. Thus, it is desirable to provide a more efficient and easily implemented way to control upstream producers based upon characteristics of downstream consumers.